


Just A Touch (And I'd Be Gone)

by Lisztomaniaddict



Series: 45 Mostly Fluffy Drabbles [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Snuggling, Touch-Starved, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisztomaniaddict/pseuds/Lisztomaniaddict
Summary: "I don't get it.""What?""Nobody in the world has hands this soft."-Tyler wants someone to hold his hand under the table and put their feet in his lap when they watch TV. Josh deals with the aftermath of him not voicing these needs.





	Just A Touch (And I'd Be Gone)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first of 45 drabbles I'll be writing based off of a prompt list. Enjoy.  
-  
1\. Nobody in the world has hands this soft.
> 
> (Title in reference to the song You by Dodie)

"I don't get it."

"What?"

"Nobody in the world has hands this soft."

They were sitting on the couch. Josh on his phone, Tyler holding his hand. Tyler pulled on his fingers and wrist, placing their hands together. Josh didn't respond, scrolling through one form of social media or another. Tyler then placed his head in Josh's lap, still holding his hand, eyeing it fondly.

"You play the drums."

"Uh huh."

"And trumpet."

"Yes"

"And you box."

"Tyler."

Tyler turned over and sat up on his knees.

"I just don't understand. It's not fair."

"There's no big conspiracy or secret, Ty. It's just my hands."

"And your hands are, like, silk."

"What?"

"Really. I just want to hold your hand all the time. I just want you touching me, all the time."

He leaned back slightly, pressing Josh's palm into his face, inhaling.

"Dude. You have a hand kink or something?"

"No, I just- You have nice hands! I'm trying to compliment you, Josh. God." Tyler argued.

"Geez. Okay, sorry."

Tyler gave a disbelieving huff, and laid back down on the couch facing away from Josh."

Tyler was always sensitive about the little things' and usually Josh found it cute. Scratch that. He always found it cute. But usually it wasn't his fault. And now he felt bad.

Avoiding eye contact, he slowly traced his hand up Tyler's leg, coming to rest on his thigh. He could feel Tyler's breath hitch, but no other response. Taking that in the positive connotation, he went further. Leaning slightly, he rested his hand in the curve of Tyler's hip. He twitched and shut his eyes as to avoid showing any emotion. 

So Josh laid on his side, opposite his boyfriend, settling between him and the couch cushions. 

He took Tyler's hand and brought it up, pressing a kiss to the palm.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." 

Tyler peeked out one eye.

"Please talk to me."

He slowly opened both eyes with a small sigh.

"I just, I just wish you would touch me more. Like, put your hand on my leg when you drive. Or put your feet in my lap when we're watching TV. Or try to hold my hand under the table at restaurants like we're 13."

Tyler's eyes were downcast again.

"I don't know. I'm probably asking too much."

"No!" Josh interjected. "Not at all. If it makes you feel more loved, I'll do whatever."

"You sure?"

Josh reached out and pulled Tyler flush against him. Tyler breathed in deep, absorbing the feeling.

"Always."

"Sorry for being needy."

"If you apologize again, I'll backhand you across your beautiful face."

"Okay, Josh."


End file.
